Cueknya Pacarku
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: Memiliki pacar super cuek? Tidak buruk juga. Walaupun terkadang membuat kita kesal dan 'gemas'./"Sasuke-kun, lihat nih. Masa Ino ngatain aku jidat lebar!"/ Kind of Ficlet. Warning inside! Mind to RnR?


**Cueknya Pacarku **by** Emiria Tsubaki-san**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**kind of ficlet. typos, random, ooc, etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura –dengan raut wajah ditekuk− melempar tas selempangnya asal-asalan di sofa. Tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut merah mudanya dengan kesal. Bibirnya beberapa kali melontarkan kata-kata bernada sinis yang ditujukan untuk seseorang –tentu saja untuk orang yang membuatnya sampai sekesal ini.

"Aaah!" Sakura mendesah keras sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa berbahan kain tersebut. "Apa-apaan dia itu? Seenak jidat saja mengataiku jomblo dan gendut!" tukasnya dengan kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut jika mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu tersebut. Ingin sekali Sakura mengunci bibir tebal perempuan itu.

"Atau kuberi saja bibirnya lem kayu biar nggak asal ngomong!" timpalnya kemudian.

Sakura dengan asal meneguk habis secangkir teh hangat yang ada di atas meja tamu tanpa memikirkan siapa pemilik teh tersebut. Kepalanya berpaling menghadap sesosok pria yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Salah Sasuke-_kun_ juga sih!"

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke sedikit berjengit ketika namanya disebut. "Hn?"

"Iya! Harusnya kau sering-sering mengantar dan menjemputku sekolah!"

Sasuke terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menanggapi serius omongan kekasihnya itu. "Supaya apa?"

Sakura menggeretakan giginya. "Tentu saja supaya teman-temanku tahu kalau aku punya pacar!" serunya gemas.

"Oh."

Kalau saja orang yang ada di sampingnya ini bukan kekasihnya, sudah Sakura jitak kepalanya itu. Sayangnya menjitak Sasuke bukan ide yang bagus mengingat laki-laki _stoic_ itu sulit untuk diajak bercanda. Sakura menghembuskan napas berat, kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan memainkannya. Sejenak keheningan melanda kedua anak manusia tersebut. Sebenarnya Sakura menginginkan respon yang lebih dari si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

'_Masa Sasuke tidak tersinggung sih kekasihnya dibilang gendut?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya.

'_AAAA DASAR MENYEBALKAN!'_

Sakura menghentakkan kedua kakinya kesal. Pipinya menggembung, bibirnya mengerucut. Keningnya mengernyit sambil menatap kesibukan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Bicara soal kepedulian, ia jadi teringat saat-saat Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura...

Krik krik krik krik

Sakura menjenggut rambutnya sendiri, '_kami-sama... tolong jangan ingatkan aku dengan kejadian itu lagi!_' racaunya dalam hati.

Gadis bermata hijau itu menghela napas bosan. Tipe pecicilan seperti Sakura memang tidak pernah betah di dalam suasana tenang dan tentram. Kebosanan yang melandanya membuatnya dengan iseng menunjukkan pesan singkat dari teman sebayanya yang berisi hinaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_, lihat nih. Masa Ino ngatain aku jidat lebar," adunya manja sembari menunjukan isi pesan tersebut pada Sasuke. Sasuke melirik sejenak isi pesan tersebut dan kemudian kembali beralih pada layar laptopnya.

"Oh."

Sakura tetap tidak kehabisan akal. Masa iya Sasuke tidak tersinggung? Itu kan sama saja menghina selera Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ lihat ini, aku dikatain tukang nyontek. Jahat sekali dia!"

"Oh."

"Sasuke-_kun_! Masa aku dikatain monster."

"Oh."

"Sasuke-_kun_, lihat deh foto Ino sama Sai. Mereka romantis sekali."

"Biasa saja."

"Sasuke-_kun_, semalam Ino cerita dia dibeliin kalung, terus liontinnya ada nama dia dan Sai."

"Lalu?"

"Buatkan aku juga dong."

"Buang-buang uang."

_Bzzz_

Putri tunggal Haruno itu membekap wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal sofa. Lelah hatinya menghadapi sikap cuek laki-laki dengan rambut biru dongker itu. Istilahnya, bukannya jadi _moodbooster_, malah jadi _moodbreaker_. Memangnya Sakura tidak kesal apa saat omongannya dijawab singkat, padat dan tidak jelas seperti itu. Coba saja kalau Sasuke bertanya, Sakura akan menjawabnya 'oh' saja. Lihat saja nanti!

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ah baik-baik saja kok. Sasuke-_kun_ tahu tidak? Aku dicalonkan jadi ketua osis loh―" Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Kecolongan kan... gagal deh mau jawab 'oh' saja-nya.

"Oh."

_JLEB_

"SASUKE NO BAKAAAA!"

_Nyuut_

"Aduh apaan sih?" Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan saat merasakan jepitan panas di bagian pinggangnya. "Kenapa mencubitku? Pakai ngatain baka' segala lagi," tanyanya kesal. Dahinya mengernyit tidak suka melihat tindakan Sakura yang _seleboran _itu.

"NGGAK APA-APA! SUDAH SANA PACARAN AJA SAMA LAPTOP!" Sambil mengambil tasnya, gadis berumur 16 tahun itu beranjak berdiri dari sofa dan memakai sepatunya. Ternyata berkunjung ke apartemen Sasuke bukanlah ide yang bagus. Tahu begitu dia terima saja ajakan makan siang dengan kakaknya Sasuke. Enaklah, makan, ditraktir pula. Bukan pahit karena dicuekin.

"Mau kemana?"

"Makan siang sama Itachi-_nii_."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka kenop pintu. Pintu apartemen mewah itu mungkin akan terbuka kalau saja sebuah tangan besar tidak menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Loh sejak kap−

"Makan di sini saja. Ngapain jauh-jauh," ujar Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya. Sakura tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya kekasihnya tersebut berusaha mati-matian menahan ekspresi cemburunya. Lihat saja wajahnya agak ditundukkan seperti itu, apalagi kalau bukan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh tanya, "kenapa? Itachi-_nii_ bilang dia ingin mentraktirku ramen Ichiraku. Aku makan sama dia saja, rejeki itu tidak boleh dito−

"Lewat pesan antar saja dan makan di sini. Aku traktir. Sudah batalkan saja janjinya, dia bisa makan sendiri. Biasanya juga dia makan sendiri ngapain ngajak-ngajak kau." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menelepon restoran Ichiraku dan memesan ramen untuk makan siang mereka berdua. Sasuke tidak menyadari tatapan penuh menyelidik yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura dari belakang punggungnya.

"Sudah dipesan. Duduk sana di meja makan," suruh Sasuke pada Sakura kemudian beranjak menuju sofa untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya kembali.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura, gadis itu masih betah berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Hatinya menghangat, pipinya bahkan memanas. Sakura sadar akan satu hal, secuek-cueknya Sasuke, pasti lelaki itu tidak akan rela membiarkan kekasihnya bersama pria lain. Termasuk bersama kakaknya sendiri.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah bilang bahwa dia cemburu. Namun Sakura bukanlah tipe gadis yang tidak peka.

Well, tidak buruk juga memberi alasan 'makan siang sama Itachi' tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngapain masih disitu? Sana duduk."

"Bareng Sasuke-_kun_ saja ke dapurnya. Aku mau menemanimu hehe. "

"Terserah kau saja."

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N : Haai balik lagi! Terima kasih udah membaca fanfict gaje ini =_= ngerasa nggak sih alurnya kecepetan? Aku yang nulis sendiri aja ngerasa alurnya kecepetan. Yah gomen kalau fic ini mengecewakan, semua butuh proses /muka bijak sambil bawa kamus/ bwehehe akhir kata deh jangan lupa review yaa :D


End file.
